elonafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kasarn
Hi, welcome to Elona Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Elea page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kirkburn (talk) 10:00, 20 March 2009 :You silly automated welcome message. -- Kasarn 10:05, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Did you type all of your character's things yourself, or is there an option to get a ADOM/hacky-type filedump somewhere?Leo Krupps 14:56, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :F11 will export your character's attributes, equipment, feats, list of pets and rank to a text file in your save directory. You have to type out anything else yourself... and the text dump is a bit of a mess that requires some cleaning up. -- Kasarn 15:25, 4 April 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks, I'll get on that later. I have a ton of good mutations from potion/well spamming and pretty much every skill no matter how little I use it, so that would be a complete pain.Leo Krupps 22:32, 4 April 2009 (UTC) merging 3 dragon articles I was on a writing spree adding articles with statboxes and after writing Red dragon and White dragon got an elec dragon.. well you see they all are lvl 40 and their stats are all the same, the only difference is that each has a breath and resistance of it's own element. I don't think there are other lvl 40 dragons altho I'm not really sure. But I think these 3 are like lesser elements. So i thought maybe it's better to merge them into one article like "White/Red/Elec Dragon" with one statbox? Or is it better to make yet another article on elec dragon? What's wiki policy on bloats? For now, I left elec statbox commented in Dragons --Enlait 18:15, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :I've only idly thought about it in the past. I'd probably leave them as separate articles, even though it's redundant. On the other hand, you can add categories to redirect pages. -- Kasarn 01:19, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :: I will create an Elec dragon then, even though it's redundant. You may delete this section if you wish. Ah, one more thing - I wrote a bit about pets on my userpage, what do I do with it? --Enlait 22:01, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :::You could create an article for it, or you could move it to a subpage of your user page (feel free to swipe the little box on my userpage). In any case, dump it into Category:Guides and add a See also section to Ally. -- Kasarn 00:40, 5 June 2009 (UTC) new category I thought it would be nice to further categorize NPCs by adding new category: NPCs by level. Like, level 1-10, 11-20 and so on. I am unsure if there's a merit to it (how many ppl read this wiki in the first place?). Also, it would require improving automatic categorization of articles with statbox - but I have no clue how it is done. What do u think? —Preceding unsigned comment added by Enlait (talk • ) 15:28, 8 June 2009 :It's something I was going to do whenever I got around to adding creatures again. It's easy enough to add it to the template. -- Kasarn 16:17, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::You sure about having a whole category for each level? Won't there be categories with just one article in it? There aren't that many monsters, especially higher-level ones.--Enlait 16:37, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :::I modified Template:Statbox a little to group some levels together. I mean, its kinda pointless to have category for level 1200 for example when there's only 1 NPC of that level. So new categories are for level 1-4; 5-9; 10-19; 20-29; 30-39; 40-49; 50-69; 70-100; 100+. But I am unsure if my grouping was.. well, optimal (maybe another level step?), and if it was needed in the first place. If not you're in for purging NPC articles lol. --Enlait 19:30, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Mass Monsters Article Mass Monsters should probably be deleted. It looks like random garbage. Cheers, Jdstroy 00:47, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :It isn't necessary to delete an article when you could just redirect it. -- Kasarn 02:44, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry for non-english wiki. I didn't know that there is a korean wikia. My wikia data is all moved to there. and I don't know how to delete wiki. can you help me? About the "blank table" in "Quest rewards" in the Food section, I didn't know how to erase it, but the changes I did were adding the links to the quests and items and adding the "Rare Books" Quest, as well as putting them in the correct order (the two first ones were switched). So the "blank table" is not the change I had in mind, although I do admit the culpability :P And by the way, what are these numbers after the changes? Thanks for your time! CASIMODO 18:54, November 25, 2009 (UTC)